Life Span
by DRINK QOO
Summary: 50 years ago a curse was placed upon Miroku's bloodline. A wind tunnel placed upon his right hand that would one day consume the one attached. And Miroku knew this day would come. He now struggles to find Naraku before it's too late.
1. 50 years young!

**Life Span **

**Chapter 1: 50 years young!**  
  
_"You must not go near, Miroku!" The old man yelled to the boy running towards his father  
  
"Father!" Miroku yelled paying no heed to the man behind him  
  
"You'll be sucked into the wind tunnel on your fathers palm!" The man yelled again  
  
"Father...."  
  
As Miroku came towards his father a giant gust of wind pushed him back. Once the dust cleared his father was gone and all the remained were a crater in which the ground once had been.  
  
"Your father divined that his own death was soon approaching. That is why he entrusted your care to this temple."  
  
Miroku was in shock as to the fact that he just witnessed his father's death. He was consumed by the hellhole in his right hand as well as one-day Miroku will be consumed as well.  
  
"Master Mushin..." He whispered "Th- that will happen to me?"  
  
Mushin led the boy towards the temple. He had no answer to Miroku's question and perhaps never will. Mushin left the boy in his new room so that he may be alone with his thoughts. The old monk knew what the boy experienced was nothing but a nightmare. Looking back at the closed door he hoped that this boy, Miroku, would break this curse by destroying the one who caused it, Naraku.  
  
Miroku sat on his bed and brought his knees to his chest. He looked at his right hand, for it too had the hellhole. Tears fell from his eyes and onto his arms, legs, and bed. Eventually he allowed his head to fall onto the pillow and try to make comfort for his body.  
  
"Curse you, Naraku, curse you." Miroku whispered, tears falling from his adolescent eyes.  
_  
Miroku's father had died so long ago, but the day of his death had been plaguing his sleep ever since. It was hard for him to get along without a mother or a father, so Mushin was sure to be a substitute father figure. Not the best considering that the old monk taught him both ways, bad and good, mostly bad. He had learned to pursue women and drink to his enlightenment from Master Mushin, but he had never learned to accept the curse that gave both his grandfather and father premature deaths. The young Miroku became depressed and began to take his own life. But now at the age of 19 (a/n: I believe that's his age that's what lots of people are saying) he wishes to end this curse, or, if he does not succeed, have his own child bore by a beautiful young woman, preferably Sango.  
  
Sango was an angel in her own way. She had strength, brains, and beauty, but unfortunately for the monk Miroku she seems to hate him with a passion. Obviously, lecherous monks really aren't her type, but if Sango were to see what goes through his mind as he perversely touch her she'd understand that he can't help but feel her curves, her graceful skin. Even her hand that throws its self onto his cheek, he longs to sense her soft skin. Miroku never learned how to get girls in any other way, thanks to Mushin and the impressions he's left on Miroku's life.  
  
"Miroku! Earth to Miroku, wake up!" It was Kagome's voice. Though her face was hidden in darkness, due to Miroku's eyes being closed, it was undoubtedly she who called him. His eyes opened slowly and painfully as the sunlight crept into his eyes. He blinked to allow himself to get used to it and looked up to see Kagome carrying a large pack of goods for their journey. She had just returned from another adventure through the well and back into her own time, the future, or rather the present to Kagome. It was the middle of her summer vacation so she didn't wear her sailor suit school uniform. Actually, two months ago was the last they'd see of it because Kagome had passed her high school entrance exams and was accepted into Iitari High School. Now her uniform was blue instead of green, it made her look more mature, but that wasn't what she wore now. Currently, she wore a floral dress that fit so perfect with her personality, considering that one of the flowers on her dress was a rose and it showed its thorns.  
  
Miroku smiled back at her as a "Welcome back." To the side of Kagome was the half-demon Inuyasha. He was looking rather bored, but the monk couldn't blame him. From what Miroku could tell Kagome had been gone for a while considering the sun had moved quite a bit. He'd estimate two maybe three hours. What could she have done to take so long? Miroku knew better than to pry into Kagome's business. Especially since she had a mean temper, but unfortunately, Inuyasha didn't. "And what the hell took you so long?" Inuyasha asked, well, more like demanded.  
  
"Not that's any of your business, Inuyasha, I had a few messages I had to take care of." Kagome placed her enormously large bag on her pink bike.  
  
"Messages? Like what?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"A few phone calls. Three from Eri, one from Yuka and Ayumi, and a few from Hojo. A few emails I had to send out and finally I had to tell my Grandpa not to tell anyone that I was sick over the summer. He's so stubborn it took a while to convince him. Hey! He's kind of like you Inuyasha! Stubborn, a terrible liar, and you're both old!" Kagome laughed placing a finger on her chin as though he were thinking. Inuyasha's vein throbbed and his fingers twitched.  
  
"Old! What makes you say I'm old?" He screamed  
  
"If you were attached to a tree for fifty years, I think you'd be considered old." Shippo dropped from a tree branch over head and fell onto Inuyasha's head with a plop! He was nodding in agreement with Kagome.  
  
"She's right, Inuyasha. You are old!" The child fox was picked up off Inuyasha's head and brought down eye level. He laughed nervously at Inuyasha as he watched the corners of his mouth curve into a frightening smile. He muttered something like, "I'll show you old!" and began beating the child with his fists. Kagome placed her hands on her hips and screamed, "SIT!" Causing Inuyasha to fall face first into the grass below, unfortunately, that was where Shippo was. Miroku could only laugh at the three of them bicker. That was, until she came back.  
  
Sango returned from Kaede's village on Kirara's, her cat demon friend, back. She climbed off and took a deep breath. Kirara burst into flame and returned to its cuter and smaller form, which jumped onto Sango's shoulder. The demon exterminator pushed her hair behind her ear and walked over to the bickering three. "Now what are you all fighting about?" Sango asked, pulling Shippo away from Inuyasha's pained body.  
  
"You shouldn't worry, Sango, it's another pointless fight between the three of them." Miroku replied pushing himself off the cold ground. "How is Lady Kaede?"  
  
"She's awaiting Kagome's return so she may speak to her about the gathering of the Shikon shards." Sango replied turning away from the yelling.  
  
Miroku picked up his staff and walked past Sango, flashing her a smile as he did so. Behind Sango was the bickering non-couple. He raised his staff and brought it down on Inuyasha's head causing him to stumble forward. "What'd you do that for you perverted monk?" Inuaysha exclaimed grabbing the back of his head.  
  
"If you spent all your time arguing over nothing we'll never find Naraku and the jewel shards!" Miroku explained. "And I naturally hit you because I can't hit a girl." He smiled at Kagome. "Shall we be off now?"


	2. Powerful Winds

**_Hey, hey! It is I, Drink Qoo and I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed to Life Span. Yes, Miroku is my favorite character, and yes there will be this and that's of a Sango x Miroku romance thing. But not THAT much that it'll change from Action / Adventure to Romance. Well ENJOY!  
  
Rayoko: Thanks for the right hand left hand thing! I always get confused! ;;  
  
Lady Sango 7: Thanks for the review! And I'd love to read your stories! Wanders away to read_**

**_Claddagh Ring: Th-th-th thanks! _**

**Life Span  
  
Chapter 2: Powerful Winds**  
  
_"Miroku, you're ten now and I really didn't expect you to end up like this after three years of your father's death." Mushin said bandaging Miroku's wounds. Miroku had taken a knife and attempted to cut off his right hand. Mushin and Hachi (his new raccoon friend) had found him pressing the knife onto his wrist. It took a few minutes to wrestle the knife away from him.  
  
"Four." Miroku replied bluntly. "It's been four years since he died." Mushin was silent and finished patching up the wound.  
  
"Miroku, I was waiting for your twelfth year before starting your training as a monk, but you look like you need something to keep your mind occupied. Once your wounds heal, I'll begin teaching you." Mushin walked away leaving Miroku to his thoughts. He left Hachi there to make sure Miroku doesn't try anything rash.  
  
"Hachi," Miroku's face was empty and emotionless as he spoke. "My wrist hurts."  
_  
The walk through the forest and to the village of Kaede's home was a relatively silent one. Inuyasha would open his mouth now and then, but quickly snap it shut after receiving a few "don't-even-try" glares. It was a typical day for this wandering group of shard hunters. Daily, Inuyasha and Kagome would fight, and Miroku would grope Sango, which he has yet to do. Unfortunately, Sango had learned to walk a few paces behind the lecherous monk, so he couldn't grab her as she walked.  
  
A slight breeze ruffled their hair, calming them. It wasn't hot for once, but it was still early. The trees above them provided great shade, making them feel comfortable. Surely, by the time they arrive at the village it'll be hotter than it was now, especially without the shade of the trees. Miroku sighed as he allowed himself to be more at ease. He walked in between Kagome and Inuyasha, who were walking up front and Sango who was a tad bit behind. Shippo rode in the basket of Kagome's bicycle, as well as Kirara. The silence couldn't last forever, and Shippo was the one to break it.  
  
"Kagome," Shippo began "What's a phone?"  
  
It took a moment for Kagome to realize that Shippo had addressed her. She turned towards him, pulling away from her thoughts. "What's that, Shippo?"  
  
"You were talking about a phone earlier. What's a phone?" Shippo asked again  
  
Kagome took a moment to ponder how to answer this. "Well, you see. It's this thing that can allow you to talk to people that are far away or just not with you." Kagome smiled hoping it was a good enough explanation. Shippo turned towards her again, a slight look of understanding on his face. "Oh! So it's like writing a letter?"  
  
"Well, no, not exactly." Kagome paused to find a better way to put it, then it hit her. Her birthday was a few months ago (not that Inuyasha cared) and from her mother she had received a cell phone. Though she couldn't use it in the feudal era, she brought it everywhere she went. Kagome pulled it out and showed it to Shippo. "You see, people with phones have a number that only they have. It's called a phone number. If someone wanted to call a friend you'd punch in his or her phone number and press call. Then you can talk to them until you hang up. I'd show you, but my phone won't work here." Kagome made a disappointed face, then quickly changed to a smile. "Understand now?" Shippo had fallen asleep in the basket and Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to Kagome, but rather the gadget in her hand.  
  
"That thing is a phone?" Inuyasha made to take it from Kagome's hands, but she quickly jerked it away and placed it back into her pocket. "Hey! I just wanted to look at it!"  
  
"You'll break it!"  
  
Before they could begin fighting once more, Sango chimed in. "We're here!" They walked out of the forest and down the path towards Kaede's home. Though, most of the homes look similar Kaede's home stood out to them like a sore thumb. Kaede greeted them from her garden, and slowly walked over towards the group. She was stout, and had only one eye. Her right eye, she lost long ago, about 50 years ago. Kaede was old and wrinkled, and a bit hunched over. "Ah, I see ye have made it through the forest without killing each other." She was speaking to Inuyasha and Kagome, of course. Yet again, Sango and Miroku had their share of fights too.  
  
Kagome smiled and laughed. "Why would we fight on such a beautiful day?"  
  
"Yes, why would you?" Sango muttered from aside. Kagome laughed a bit before changing the subject. "Kaede, you wanted to speak to me about a shard?"  
  
"Ah, yes. It is rumored that a demon is terrorizing a small village just over those hills." Kaede pointed towards the west where a few green hills stood. "The demon is said to possess a fragment of the jewel shard."  
  
Inuyasha scoffed, "I can take this, easy."  
  
"Aye," Kaede said, "I am sure ye could, but ye must learn to work in a team. Without them ye would be dead, no doubt." Inuyasha looked away and mumbled something in coherently. "Go now, and all of you may return by nightfall."  
  
With thanks and a wave, they were off. The hills weren't very steep, but Kagome couldn't ride her bike up it. Inuyasha carried her on his back leaping from one area to another. Sango and Miroku were riding on Kirara's back to keep up with the half-demon. It wasn't long before they reached the village. It was in ruins. The men were slain and left for the crows in a pile. The older women were slain as well. The children were rounded up into a pile as well as the young women. Nearing the women was a large demon with a jewel shard implanted in his forehead. He licked his fangs as he grabbed the nearest woman. She screamed, tears falling from her eyes. "Please, don't!" she begged. He merely laughed and tore into her flesh. Licking every drop of blood that escaped the wound.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" The demon heard a young woman yell as she threw a large boomerang in his direction. It caused him to jump back away from the civilians. The boomerang doubled back towards Sango where she caught it with ease. She was already dressed in her exterminator outfit since she had first returned to Kaede's village. Inuyasha dropped Kagome onto the ground and leaped into battle. His claws were barred and he brought them down into the demons face, trying to carve out the shikon shard. The demon laughed. "Inuyasha, I presume? I've heard of you, the half-breed with the steel fang. You travel with a young priestess, a monk, and a demon exterminator. There is only one thing I hate more than a half-breed, and it's a half- breed working along with humans!"  
  
He threw himself towards Kagome. She shrieked as they collided. They both fell to the ground. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried! "Get away form her you stupid demon!" The demon, which was known as Roidan, pressed Kagome's head onto the floor. She couldn't see what was going on, but she could feel his breath on her neck. "HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled again and threw the boomerang towards him causing him to push himself off of Kagome.  
  
Miroku was standing behind Roidan. He hit him with his staff but it didn't have much effect. Roidan hit Miroku in the stomach causing him to fall back. Inuyasha was running towards Roidan with anger in his eyes. '_How dare he try to kill Kagome!_' Inuyasha thought slicing his claws into Roidan's arm. Roidan growled at him. "You interrupted my meal twice." As he said this he turned towards Sango, who was helping Kagome up off the ground.  
  
"What's wrong? Why do you keep fighting the girls and not me? You afraid?" Inuyasha called out towards Roidan, hitting a nerve.  
  
"I'll deal with you, Girl, later. First, the mouthy half-breed." Roidan ran towards Inuyasha with great speed. He leaped into the air then landed behind Inuyasha, before the half-demon had a chance to turn around Roidan grabbed his throat and began to press his claws into Inuyasha's skin. Inuyasha kicked Roidan in the stomach causing him to drop Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked down at the spot where she was just lying a few seconds ago. She picked up her bow and arrows then noticed something she wished she didn't see. There, besides her weapon, was her cell phone. Broken. Kagome's eyes turned red as she picked up the pieces. "He... broke... my... CELL PHONE!" Kagome cried. She picked up an arrow and mounted it on the bow. After taking aim she shot the arrow at Roidan, hitting him squarely on the forehead where his jewel shard lay. Everyone was in shock, Kagome had taken mere seconds to aim and managed to hit him at the exact spot they meant to, but in truth she was aiming for his heart.  
  
Inuyasha snatched the jewel shard before it hit the floor. He smirked. Roidan, in an uncontrollable rage, decided it was time to take his true form. He transformed into a large beast. Green, leathery skin, eyes red as blood, and claws and teeth that could tear anything to bits. The women and children of the village screamed at such a sight, but our heroes merely smiled. Miroku pulled off the rosary beads on his right arm, opening his wind tunnel. Soon Roidan disappeared into the void on his right hand.  
  
Miroku quickly closed it before he accidentally sucks in a civilian. He looked down at his hand in shock. Inuyasha handed Kagome the jewel shard, and looked over at Miroku. "Something wrong, Monk?"  
  
Miroku looked up and put on a smile. "Oh, no." After being praised by the survivors of the village and they buried the dead, they began the return trip.  
  
During the return trip back to the village Miroku looked back at his hand. '_The winds of the void, it has become stronger?_' Miroku thought.


	3. Restless Nights

**_Some of you may be wondering about the last chapter's little thing in the beginning of the chapter. It's just things from Miroku's past. They don't always have something to do with the chapter. So you don't HAVE to read it I suppose  
  
Also I won't post anymore chappies till I get more reviews cause then it makes me feel like I'm doing a crap job when I'm trying my best :'(_**  
  
**Life Span  
  
Chapter 3: Restless Nights**  
  
_Miroku sat in the darkness of his room, thinking. It had been four years since the murder (Miroku calls it a murder due to the fact that it was Naraku's fault that his father had died) of his father, yet the memory was fresh in his mind as though it were only yesterday. He looked down at the bandage around his wrist. It didn't hurt when he pressed the cold metal against his flesh, but now it stung like hell. The blood had stopped flowing, yet Hachi still remained nearby just in case.  
  
The young boy took a deep breath and lied down onto his unmade bed. "Naraku, a shape shifting demon, who tricked Grandfather into thinking he was a courtesan where he then pierced his right hand, creating a void in his right hand. It's to be passed down through generation to generation," Miroku said quietly to himself. "So long as he lives..."  
_  
When everyone had returned to Kaede's home, they had a warm meal then fell asleep. Kagome was still angered by the loss of her cell phone, and the rest of them were happy just to have food in their stomachs and a warm place to rest. Miroku stopped worrying about his right hand, but something inside of him told him this was different from yearly growth of the void. He tossed and turned in his sleep.  
  
His eyes opened to reveal he wasn't at Kaede's home, but rather at a temple. It was Naraku's castle, but he when he looked down at his own body he was a child. A few yards away from him were a large gust of wind, his father's death. Instinctively, Miroku ran towards him calling for his father. His hand outstretched as though he believed he could pull him out of it.  
  
It seemed like he was running forever, never getting any closer like running on a treadmill. "Father!" Miroku yelled out. His surroundings changed from Naraku's palace to the inside of the large gust of winds. '_It's dragging me in! If only I could reach him!_' Miroku thought searching for him through dust and debris. "Father, where are you?" He called out shielding his face. That was when he saw it. A hand attached to the void it was his father's. He outstretched his hand and grabbed the elder man's left hand. Miroku smiled as he looked up, but the smile quickly faded because the man whose hand he was holding didn't belong to his father it belonged to...  
  
"It's me!" Miroku said looking at the older version, or present, self. "But- what is going on?" he quickly released his hand and looked around. Blurred figures could be seen through the wall of dust. It was Inuyasha, Miroku recognized his red clothing. Beside him was Kagome, in her odd other worldly summer dress, and Sango, dressed in her exterminator outfit. Kagome held her bow, armed with arrow, and pointed it at a blurred white figure, which Miroku assumed was Naraku. She let fly the arrow, but before Miroku had a chance to see if it hit or not he awoke in the comforts of Kaede's home. Sweat dripped from his forehead and slid down the hides of his face. He looked down at the void in his right hand to see it was still closed off by the rosary beads. His chest raised and lowered at a quick pace from his rapid breathing.  
  
_"You're father divined his own death..."_ Mushin's voice echoed in the back of his mind. Miroku placed his left hand over his face trying to calm himself down. He reminded himself it was only a dream, no, nightmare. "Nothing to be worked up about." Miroku whispered to himself.  
  
"Something wrong, Miroku?" said a harsh, yet somewhat worried voice. It was Inuyasha. His eyes weren't even open, but he knew Miroku was distressed.  
  
"I'm fine, Inuyasha, it was nothing more than a dream." Miroku reassured not only the half-demon, but also himself. 'A dream...'  
  
"Then do me a favor, and don't make so much noise when you have one it's hard enough for me to sleep with all the noise outside." He looked over at Shippo who was sleeping in Kagome's covers. Kagome stirred in her sleep. Two words escaped her sleeping lips. "Inuyasha, sit!"  
  
Inuyasha's body fell to the ground with much force, waking everyone within the home. "What'd ye do now, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked yawning a bit.  
  
"I... didn't... do ANYTHING!" Inuyasha's body twitched from the pain.  
  
"It appears Kagome talks in her sleep." Miroku stated with a smile on his face. This is what he needed to forget about such a dream.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you mind?" Shippo said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'm trying to sleep!" A vein in Inuyasha's head throbbed. He leaped up and grabbed the small fox child and began hitting him upside the head. "You stupid little runt!" he said.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome cried, this time wide-awake. "Honestly, who hits a child?" Inuyasha twitched in reply.  
  
Once the excitement died down and everyone returned to sleep, even Inuyasha, Miroku lied wide-awake. The dream came drifting back to his thoughts. '_The strong winds? The nightmare? Could it be, that soon..._' Miroku shook his head and cleared his mind of such thoughts. He laid his head to rest and fell asleep. 


	4. Another Day, Another Shard

**_Drink Qoo has returned!! So sorry about the late update, but the stupid Internet died on me. Grrrr! As I always say "Blame Bill Gates!" Don't ask me why, just do it! : p Oh yes and thank you all who had reviewed my story!  
  
Also, I'm thinking of another story. Another of those "Inuyasha-in-school- whoop-dee-doo" things. But everyone has a different idea of these kinds of stories. So if I do decide to post that I hope you decide to read that too! : )  
  
Signed, Drink Qoo_**  
  
**Life Span  
  
Chapter 4: Another Day, Another Shard**  
  
_Miroku held the staff close to his body as Mushin walked around the house of a wealthy merchant. He was placing exorcism talismans all over the walls. Miroku was a bit reluctant to come with Mushin on a job; after all he might get in the way. The master of the home was reluctant as well, but he was desperate. An evil spirit had possessed his beautiful young daughter at thirteen years of age. She had flowing black hair and large brown eyes. If Miroku were a few years older he'd have found her perfect to bear his child, but now he was a bit worried about what he was doing.  
  
"Miroku, hand me my staff." Mushin ordered and Miroku complied. "Sir, leave us with your daughter and do not look in no matter what you hear, understand? Take everyone else within the grounds away as well." The man nodded and exited. Once Mushin was sure everyone was gone he looked over at the young woman. "Miroku, be wary. Spirit, I know you can hear me." He spoke to it as though it was in front of him, and it was. The woman rose from her bed like a rag doll, her limp head rolled around on her neck until it finally looked at Mushin with fierce red eyes. She shot at him, but he merely rose his staff to push her back. "Miroku, the talismans." He nodded and shuffled through his bag,  
  
'Where are they?' he thought. "Miroku!" he heard Mushin yell and looked up to see the woman's face in front of his._  
  
Miroku was the third one to awake of his party. Kaede was already cooking breakfast, and Inuyasha was outside seeing if he could find out anything about Naraku or any jewel shards. Nearby Kagome stirred in her sleep, her arm draped over Shippo as though he was some sort of stuffed animal. Miroku turned towards Sango to see her hair covering her sleeping face. The monk took notice that she was very beautiful (although she was always beautiful in his mind) when her face was calm, and free of the expression of hate, which Miroku had seen many times. He gently placed her hair behind her ear, hoping she wouldn't awake as he did so.  
  
"Good morning, Lord Monk." Said the old voice of Kaede. She handed him a bowl of soup. When he touched the ceramic bowl it warmed his fingers. The soup was obviously hot as the steam rose from it. He blew on it to cool it off, and took a small sip. Miroku smiled and placed the cup of soup on the floor, and excused himself.  
  
Outside Inuyasha was just returning from what appeared to be a pointless adventure. "Not a single villager knows anything about the shards or of Naraku!" Inuyasha complained.  
  
"I suggest you lower your voice, Inuyasha, the girls are still asleep." Miroku said.  
  
"Feh, still asleep?" Inuyasha stomped into the house. Miroku could hear from outside that Inuyasha was yelling for Kagome and Sango to wake up. Then, of course, came Kagome's "sit" command causing Inuyasha to crash to the floor. Miroku laughed, "They never change." He walked back into the house to finish his breakfast.  
  
About midday everyone was wide-awake and ready to set off for a long voyage. While everyone else was eating or off doing something, Kagome had returned to her time to tell her mother about the unfortunate accident that had broken her brand new cellular phone. Her mother promised to buy her another one as long as Kagome didn't take it to the past again. Of course, she agreed and returned to the past with a smile on her face.  
  
They headed west towards smaller villages, hoping someone would know something of the Shikon shards. Inuyasha had taken the lead with Sango a few paces ahead of Kagome, on her bicycle, and Miroku walking beside her. "You seem quite happier than you were yesterday, Lady Kagome." Miroku mentioned.  
  
"Miroku, if you're planning on touching me I'm going to run you over with my bike, because if you ruin my happy mood no one will be happy." Kagome said with a smile. Miroku flinched a bit and laughed. He placed his hands onto his staff hoping they wouldn't take a mind of their own and do something he'd regret. The monk looked up to see Sango in her casual clothing, the large bone boomerang on her back, and Kirara sleeping in her arms. '_How I envy that cat_.' Miroku thought with a sigh.  
  
Sango turned to see Miroku staring at her. "Monk, stop staring at me! I know what you're planning." Sango glared at him then turned back towards Inuyasha and the road ahead. '_Is that all she thinks of me? A lecherous monk that cares nothing of a real relationship, or even true love?_' Miroku thought silently walking besides a happy Kagome, who was now humming some sort of song unknown to him, or rather everyone in this era (It's Sekai ni hitosu dake no hana by SMAP if you must know). '_Lechery is what brought this curse upon my family in the first place._' That was when his dream returned to his thoughts. Watching as his friends fought Naraku as he was being sucked into the void. A chill ran down his spine as he thought about it.  
  
"Hey, guys." Kagome stopped cycling and placed her hand over her heart. "I sense a shard nearby. It's pretty faint, and it's moving away, but I can sense it." Kagome pointed towards the north. "Over there!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and placed her on his back, while also grabbing the bicycle. He ran towards the area Kagome had pointed. Miroku and Sango jumped onto Kirara's back, and flew off into the sky.  
  
With every leap they were closer to the shard. Soon in the clearing was a large demon, unlike the one they had faced last time. It was flailing its arms swatting at large bugs. "Those bugs! They're Naraku's wasps!" Kagome stated as Inuyasha let her down. He leaped into the air. "Iron Reaver!" and he tore through the wasps with ease. The bugs flew away at a safe distance as though waiting for Inuyasha to take down the beast.  
  
"Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome yelled from the side. Inuyasha looked up to see a large clawed hand crashing down to the ground, where Inuyasha stood. 


	5. Note

Hello, Drink Qoo here to inform all of you, whoever still reads my stories that I will rewrite ALL of them! Why? Well, life got in the way of my writing (and my free time is still limited) but I found that my writing ability has significantly improved since I last updated any of my three stories. I figured that I might as well rewrite the whole thing if I'm going to start up again. 

Thanks for listening,

Drink Qoo


End file.
